


Pardon My French

by hazelandglasz



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Post Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: Prompt: I'd very much like to read 27. Keeping the other person warm *wink wink, nudge nudge* for Zimbits. (My babies, ahhh!!1) Thank you, Noémie, you're always so cute. *smooch*
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82





	Pardon My French

“Bitty?”

Jack swears he was in the bathroom for only a couple of minutes.

When he left, Bitty was on the couch, pink high on his cheeks and hair completely messed up by their kisses and make-outs.

But now, the couch is inhabited by a sole blanket in a pile.

Which just moved.

Jack goes to poke it (he didn’t take his hockey stick to do it, but it was a close thing).

“Hmph!”

“Eric Richard Bittle-Zimmermann, are you hiding under that blanket?”

“I’ll have you know,” Bitty says, poking his head out and looking like a ruffled kitten, “Mr. Bittle-Zimmermann, that it’s freaking cold out here in your country.”

“My country, eh?”

“Yes, your country, for all its advantages, is as cold as the damn Pond mid-February, pardon my French.”

Bitty pouting is more lethal than Bitty in any other state, and it should not melt Jack’s heart the way it does.

“ _J’te pardonne ton français, mon lapin_ *,” Jack says with a chuckle, before lifting Bitty and his blanket in one sweep.

“What—Jack!”

Jack sits back on the couch, pulling Bitty into his lap and pressing him against his chest. “Come here, Bits,” he says softly, kissing Bitty’s temple and then proceeding to kiss all over his face. “I’ll keep you warm.”

“Oh really?”

“Oh yes.”

Bitty wraps his arms around Jack’s neck, from ruffled kitten to sultry tiger in the blink of an eye. “Oh reaaaally?” he drawls, failing at hiding his shivers now that some of him is exposed to the air.

Jack gently disentangles him, wrapping the blanket tighter around him. “I’m all for warming you up with all the tools at my disposal, love,” he says when Bitty starts protesting, “but goosebumps are not exactly arousing.”

“Missing tooth, yes, but goosebumps, no-no, eh?”

“Are you mocking me?”

“Hm? Little ol’ me? I would never.”

“You just finished your sentence with ‘eh.’”

“Oh.” Bitty looks surprised, eyes wide as he brushes his forehead against Jack’s stubble. “Goodness. I didn’t even notice.”

“You’re turning Canadian.”

“Take that back.”

“You’re turning Cana-dian,” Jack sing-songs.

“Bless your heart,” Bitty says icily, before burrowing under the blanket until only his eyes are exposed. 

Jack kisses the frown. “Now, how can I warm you up?”

“While keeping me wrapped up like an  [ apple turnover ](https://i2.wp.com/www.thatskinnychickcanbake.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/10/IMG_4583-2.jpg) ? Good luck with that.”

“Is that a challenge?” Jack asks, all focused on the task at hand.

“Maybe,” Bitty mumbles, eyes darting to Jack’s lips before moving back to his eyes.

“Well, I could tell you what I would do to you once we get in our bed, both of us under that blanket and with no clothes between us.”

“Hmhm?”

“Or better yet, I could tell you all the ways I’ve thought of you having your way with me.”

“Oh, pray tell.”

Jack does tell. The whole list.

All the things he has dreamed about, all the ways he has fantasized about whenever faced with Bitty’s strength and determination.

It takes a solid half hour to list it all, but when he’s done, Bitty has emerged from the blanket, keeping it only around his legs.

“Oh, Jack,” he whispers, pulling Jack for a kiss, “that’s not even half of what I want to do to you, cher.”

_ Osti de crisse. _

Just when Jack thinks he couldn’t possibly love his husband more.

*I pardon/excuse your French, my bunny (literally)


End file.
